


Call of the Abyss

by Alegoria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alegoria/pseuds/Alegoria
Summary: Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu are the Twin Princes of the kingdom of Inarizaki. Burdened by the responsibilities  that have fallen upon the shoulders of Atsumu after Osamu comes out with the intention of spending the rest of his life with the son of one of the four great Dukes, Suna Rintaro, Atsumu seeks solace in the arms of a mysterious stranger.Atsumu is one of the people that wears his heart on his cheek, rather than his sleeves. It is near to impossible to guess his thoughts. The few people that can do so are his brother, his brother's lover and the stranger he met at a royal ball.Watch as how Atsumu shuffles between his responsibilities and learns that sometimes, falling into an unknown abyss isn't all that bad.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. The beginning of it all

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> Hope you enjoy this Sakuatsu royalty au. It is the first time that i have ever written a fic and honestly i am pretty scared but it will all work out somehow! And i suppose the chapter title is a bit cliche... oh welp.

The bustle of the party was numb to the ears of certain someone's standing behind the curtains of the great hall.

It was the twins coronation ceremony and to say that they were bored was an understatement. The king of Inarizaki went all out with the preparations. Crystal chandeliers, cuisines from all over the kingdom, the best musician’s money, and royalty could buy. 

"Hey 'Samu, I wanna sleep". The younger prince muttered to his brother. 

" I know Tsumu, I want to try all that delicious food. Also mind your accent, Father would be mad if it slips in front of the nobility." The older one scolded his brother. 

"Fuck him. Like I care". Grumbled the young one.

The older one sighed and was going to rebuke his brother but a mop of dark hair caught his eye. 

"Oh Sunas here, I'll see you later". And with that, the older one left his younger brother alone in favour of his lover.

Atsumu grumbled under his breath but put an award winning smile on his face to go and welcome the guests. He may be a prince, but it was his (their) party after all. Osamu always left Atsumu to socialise, wanting to spend time with Suna as official duties would mostly get in the way.

Osamu Miya and Atsumu Miya, the twin Prince's of the Inarizaki kingdom were not only famous for their shenanigans, but for their wit, talent and the fact that they were sly, just like the seal that represented the Miya royal family, Kitsune. A kitsune is a fox with nine tails and has guarded over the Inarizaki kingdom for generations.

"Greetings your royal highness!" Atsumu turned around and was met with the smiles of children of nobility. He couldn't even bother to remember their names but for the sake of good manners, he had to reply.

"Hello there, welcome to the banquet. I hope that you are enjoying yourselves."

"Yes yes your Highness! As expected of the Miya royal family. The banquet is splendid!" From the sons of earls to the daughters of the baron, everyone of them fawned and gushed on Atsumu but he wasn't having it. It’s always the same thing, over and over again. Showering him with their praises so that they could get on his good side and make a connection with the royal family. Utterly pathetic in his opinion. 

One should know that while Atsumu was known to be the twin that always has a smile on his face and seems gullible, he was the ruthless of the two. Osamu was more calm and mellow in his ways, unless someone crossed a line then not only would they suffer Osamu’s wrath, but Atsumu’s as well. The brother code if you may assume.

Osamu was nowhere to be found, so Atsumu kept walking around greeting the factions. Now that most of the greetings were done, he asked for the waiter to bring him something to drink, opting for a nonalcoholic beverage, as getting drunk at a place like this would be a foolish mistake.  


“Hey hey….did you hear? There’s a rumor going around that the eldest prince has a lover!”

“The eldest prince? Prince Osamu?”

“Oh yes yes, I heard, and not only does he have a lover, but it is a male lover!”

“Oh my, what insolence!”

“Indeed, everyone knows how much the king hates scandals”

Conversations such as these were common in a ball. What would a party be without any gossips, but what was infuriating when the butt of these was none other than his brother and in front of him nonetheless. So being the asshole as Atsumu is proclaimed, he joined in.

“Insolence eh? Is that right?” Atsumu said with a wide grin on his face, but if anyone looked closely, his eyes weren’t smiling. He has had it with these fucking fools. Who do they think they are? Fucking snobs that think they know too much.

The people who were discussing Osamu all paled as they realised they were heard.

The person that started the topic, replied.

“Our apologies your highness, it is just a rumour. You know how rumours are, they are more lies than the truth..”

The other people started trembling.

“Oh really?” Atsumu’s grin grew wider. “You are right, they are made of more lies than the truth, but, you must also know that defaming a prince is taken as treason no?”

At hearing this, they grew more paler as the blood drained from their faces. 

“Please show yourselves out. You are not welcome here. Oh and I will most definitely inform my father of the impudence of his subjects.” 

The few with voices started to protest but Atsumu was just tired, so he dropped the smile from his face.

“I told you to fuckin’ get out of my sight in the politest way possible. Did you not hear me? Or do you need me to personally call some guards to escort your asses?” His eyes which has always had the slight spark of either amusement or mischievousness, were now as cold as the glaciers, chilling to the bones for anyone who gazed upon them.

“We…we will take our leave your highness” squeaked Marquess Kaneki’s youngest son.

The woman that called Osamu insolent curtsied and then ran with her tail between her legs. Daughter of Viscountess Petra, Atsumu thought. It’s time to reign in these factions that were forgetting their places. The rest of them bowed and left, afraid if Atsumu would truly call the guards and kick them out.

Now this part of royalty was fun. The power that came with it that is. Atsumu relished in the fear their eyes portrayed. It meant that they knew their places and won’t try anything like this. And even if they did, he had enough ways to make them regret living. 

Suddenly Atsumu felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, as if someone was watching him. He narrowed his eyes and calmly turned around with a small smirk on his face. There were two people standing near the pillars, one with flat brown hair and one with fluffy black hair, at least what Atsumu assumed as fluffy. What caught his attention were the two parallel moles on the man’s forehead, just above his right eyebrow. His face was hidden by a black mask covered with intricate patterns of gold and red. Dark orbs that were slightly hidden by the same dark curls, cold, like the icy winds of the north. His posture was slouched as he leaned against the pillar, but Atsumu could feel the arrogance radiating off of him.

His eyebrows were set in a scowl as if it were forever set on that face. Atsumu didn’t like the look in the mystery person’s eyes. He hasn’t seen him before, and Atsumu knows every noble of the kingdom. He must have been a foreigner and a high ranked one at that, considering the invitations for other kingdoms were only limited to royalty and dukedom. But they were supposed to arrive a week later. 

Atsumu walked towards the duo, never breaking eye contact with Mr. tall dark and handsome? Well he wouldn’t know unless that mask disappeared. His fingers twitched to trace those moles for some reason. The mystery noble’s eyes lit up in annoyance and amusement at the same time. They narrowed just a tad bit, but you couldn’t tell a difference, unless you were observing his every movement.

Atsumu was going to greet them when he was interrupted by the head butler.

“Your royal highness Atsumu.”

“What?” Atsumu snapped, he was oh so close.

“His majesty is calling his royal highness to the parlour, please come this way”. The butler respectfully bowed.

Atsumu sighed. He looked back into those eyes who he had been so captivated by and saw a challenge in them, as if they were taunting him. He threw a small smirk as if to convey; challenge accepted.

Atsumu turned on his heel and said to the butler.

“Lead the way.”

As he was walking to the doors leading to where his father was, he could still feel those goddamn eyes on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu was so so close! dangit. Anyhow as of yet i am not sure as to how many chapters this will take to complete but i have the whole story laid out. It may either end up with 10 chapters or 20, depending on how all those scenes get written. Like i mentioned before, this is the first time i have ever written a fic and saying that i am anxious is an understatement. I am also super excited as to how this all will turn out ><  
> To all those that make time to read this, thank you!  
> Also what tempted me to write this was a friend of mine that wished there was a royalty au of sakuatsu, so kudos to her!  
> And uhh, next chapter will be Sakusa's pov.


	2. Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, Sakusa's Pov!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy~

The noise was too much. It was annoying. It was infuriating. It got on his nerves. Sakusa never liked noisy bustling places. He hates crowds because not only were they rowdy, who knew the amount of germs they contained. Why he was here, god knows. He blames his older brother. For all he said about keeping up faces, the bastard could come here himself. So what if he was the only duke, second in power in the whole of the Itachiyama empire, all that wealth and reputation could go drown the drain for all he cared.

At least his brother sent his cousin because if Komori wasn’t here, he would’ve already committed genocide. Though that would’ve caused a war and then he’d have to go into the battlefield. Sakusa shivered just thinking about it. He wasn’t a stranger to war, having been on the battlefield since he was 12. Emperor Sakusa and his wife were assassinated long before Sakusa was even 10, leaving his elder brother to ascend the throne. As both the princes were young, they had to fend for themselves against those that eyed the crown. The last war against Shiratorizawa was fatal to both sides. 

“How long do I have to attend this?” he grumbles to Komori. He wanted to get out of this dump at this very instant. He could feel the vein on his forehead throbbing, meaning a headache was approaching.

“Hmm I don’t know, we wouldn’t be here if ‘your highness~’ wasn’t so adamant on being earlier than the allocated time as usual”, Komori replies with a teasing tilt to his voice, one which his cousin knew he hated. Especially being referred to his title would plunge him into a really bad mood. Sakusa sighs. It’s true, he brought this upon himself, now he has to suffer for it. It’s not his fault if he was already in the Inarizaki kingdom for business, and when he received the invitation and a letter from his brother, telling him to attend the coronation ceremony. 

If Sakusa recalls, prince Osamu will be crowned today, and prince Atsumu will be given the title of a duke and become vassal to the next king. It has always been like this. The eldest would become the king, while the next in line will be given territories to oversee, or in Sakusa’s and Atsumu’s case, the dukedom.

He feels a something poking at his side and looked down to see it was his cousin.

“Can you stop?” Sakusa snaps. “ I swear to the gods above Motoya, if you do not stop poking me at once I will make sure you won’t have any fingers left to poke”.

At this Komori raises both of his hands up, “Sorry man, but I just heard a very interesting bit, wanna know?” Komori’s lips fall into an easy smirk. Sakusa sighs, not in the mood to entertain Komori’s mood he merely raises an eyebrow for him to continue.

Taking that as signal to keep talking Komori supplies, “So those people over there,” he gestures with his eyes to a group of people near them, “Said that prince Osamu has a male lover, and that its insolence to the king. As if being in love with the same gender is a crime”, Komori scoffs.

Sakusa sighs but doesn’t comment. It seems the Inarizaki kingdom have a discrimination about having same gender lovers. He scoffs, they should learn from Karasuno, and besides, it’s not like males couldn’t reproduce as well, sure they needed to take special potions concocted from Nekoma lands. Its pitiable really, the fact that you get judged for what you love. So what if the first prince is in love, doesn’t matter who it is, as long as it makes him happy, that should be fine. Royalty is troublesome and tiring. The laws and rules are all old, same with the traditions. Sakusa notes down in the back of his mind to talk to his brother about changing and implementing new ones back home. While people are allowed to marry anyone they want, some use the system to force marriages as they don’t want to have their honor lost. Fucking noble families, thinking they are above all.

A flash of fold caught his eye. Sakusa glanced up from the floor to see a person approaching the gossiping baboons. He had blonde hair and wore a grin which didn’t reach his eyes. Interesting, though many people wear a second face in a gathering like this, something about the blonde was intriguing. Was it the confident and graceful gait in his step or was it the promise of something nefarious in his eyes Sakusa didn’t know. He supposed he was going to spectate a nice show. 

“Insolence eh? Is that right?” The man’s voice, deep and baritone, yet pleasing to the ears jumped into the conversation that the group was having. Hearing this each one of them became pale, as if they’ve just seen a ghost. 

“Our apologies your highness, it is just a rumor. You know how rumors are, they are more lies than the truth…..”

At hearing this, the blonde’s eyes took a ruthless sheen, the slight smile morphing into a cruel grin.  
Your highness huh, Sakusa thought, he must be prince Atsumu then, the younger of the twins. Watching the exchange between him and the others, where Atsumu politely, then bluntly asked them to leave, ignited a spark in Sakusa, he didn’t know what but he was amused. It’s not as if he hasn’t come across such situations but there was something feral yet inviting in the blondes grin, something that Sakusa wanted to indulge in. Rather than averting his gaze, Sakusa kept staring at Atsumu, to the point that the blonde sensed his presence, became stiff for a second, which no one could notice unless they were watching his every move, then slowly turned around with a grace befitting a prince. He had a smile on his face, one of curiosity. 

Sakusa came face to face with honey gold eyes, they were soft yet sharp, hiding secrets, waiting to be unlocked. Sakusa was not a poet by any means, but something about those eyes made him want to write proses about. It irritated him. He wanted to gouge them out and place them in a glass jar, to forever have them as his possession. Atsumu made his way towards Sakusa, never breaking eye contact, which please him, for Sakusa wasn’t someone to back down from a challenge. Beside him Komori opened his mouth.

“Hey hey, the prince is coming this way, this will be fun ne~”, Komori whistled. Sakusa hummed as if in agreement. He scoffed behind his mask and pursed his lips, wanting to see what the approaching blonde has to say, but he was interrupted in between by who Sakusa assumed was a butler. He saw a flash of annoyance in the blonde’s eyes who then threw a smirk his way as if challenging him. Oh the sheer audacity of him, Sakusa narrowed his eyes as if trying to taunt Atsumu, which was his purpose anyways. The blonde then followed butler to the adjacent room. All through the way Sakusa kept his eyes on him, he knew the blonde will feel his gaze. For some reason, he wanted him to be bothered with Sakusa.  
“What was that?” Komori threw the question his way. “What was what?” he quipped.

“That! You don’t like to pay attention to people, as they are a bother but you had eye contact with the second prince for god knows how long…..” Komori kept rattling on but by that time Sakusa had tuned him out, for his voice was aggravating his nerves.

He sighed, “Whatever, I will be returning to my chambers, enjoy” and with that, he left Komori. “Hey wait for me, I don’t want to stay here alone either you bastard!” Komori bellowed but Sakusa was already making his way to his room, or the room provided by the palace. He wanted to sleep as he was tired from his journey but before that, a nice warm bath was calling him. Oh how he wanted to get rid of all the germs from who knows how many people he may have contracted back in the ballroom. He hopes that at least what the palace provided was clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this chapter took a while, couldn't really find the time to post it as the days became hectic, my apologies. Next it will be Atsumus pov again, for a while at least. I really appreciate the comments and kudos, thank you!
> 
> This chapter is just from omi-kuns point of view but the other chapters wont be a repeat like this. As for the title, i kept it intrigue as we all know nothing can happen unless or until you have an interest in something, this will be the starting point for the developing feelings of our omi-kun.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Atsumu was so so close! dangit. Anyhow as of yet i am not sure as to how many chapters this will take to complete but i have the whole story laid out. It may either end up with 10 chapters or 20, depending on how all those scenes get written. Like i mentioned before, this is the first time i have ever written a fic and saying that i am anxious is an understatement. I am also super excited as to how this all will turn out ><  
> To all those that make time to read this, thank you!  
> Also what tempted me to write this was a friend of mine that wished there was a royalty au of sakuatsu, so kudos to her!  
> And uhh, next chapter will be Sakusa's pov.


End file.
